Love triangle
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: Rukia has to marry Ichigo for the honor of the Kuchiki-clan but she honestly doesn't want to marry him. He's like a brother to her, and most of all; he only has eyes for her redhaired best friend, and brotherlike figure, Renji Abarai. WARNING: MATURE CONTENTS!
1. preview

**Hi there, so this idea just popped into my head because of a dream I had and I just HAD to write it. It will be multiple chapters. This story will, in the contrary to my other 3 ongoing other ones and another one in the waiting lines, not be a MPREG. This will contain a normal pregnancy and a love triangle thought. **

**XXX**

**Pairing: RenjixIchigo**

**Summary: Rukia has to marry Ichigo for the honor of the Kuchiki-clan but she honestly doesn't want to marry him. He's like a brother to her, and most of all; he only has eyes for her redhaired best friend, and brotherlike figure, Renji Abarai.**

**Disclaimer: If I'd own bleach… dear god we'd be seeing so much more of Renji and Byakuya and so many other characters that I'm addicted to…. But I don't own, so … yeah.. I venture my fantasy in these fanfics. ENJOY the preview!**

**XXXXXX**

Rukia stared at her brother with big, unbelieving eyes.

"The elders want me to WHAT! Why?"

The clan head stared at her. "They want you to marry Kurosaki-kun so we can keep up our Clan honor. And since he is one of the little people I trust enough that also has a very good reputation I prefer it to be him."

"But he's like a brother to me. A BROTHER. Nii-sama… you can't do this… Don't force me into marrying him."

"I'm sorry Rukia. But everything has already been set. In a few weeks time he'll be your spouse."

The captain left the room, leaving Rukia alone, sitting on her bed. There was no way this could be happening. It was so obvious that Ichigo had feelings for Renji. And even more obvious that the fukutaichou returned those feelings.

But those two dumbfucks just couldn't see it.

And now she had to marry him?

She knew the rituals that came with marriage, and one of them was – obviously- the wedding night where they'd have to 'make a heir'

She groaned and dropped herself on her back right on que to hear somebody yell a very loud "WHAT!" through the house. And judging by the loud footsteps coming towards her door, that loud 'what' came from none other than her soon-to-be-husband.


	2. don't mention it

**Warnings for this chapter: Mature content, smex, threesome. Don't like? Then skip.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rukia stared at her husband as they sat on the bed. She could see that Ichigo was not ready for this. Having sex with someone he didn't love like that. Somebody he loved like a SISTER.

And more importantly. Not with the person he DID love like that.

But they had to. She would have to go to the clan healer first thing in the morning for a checkup that would show them if it had worked. If she was pregnant and carrying a Kuchiki heir.

Now there was the part SHE wasn't really ready for.

But these last weeks she'd been forming a little plan to get this to work. And she needed someone's help for that.

She stood up and held out her hand towards Ichigo. "C'mon… Let's go for a walk. Calm down a little." She said softly, feeling as nervous as he probably was.

XXXX

Ichigo glanced at Rukia. How the fuck could she stay that calm! They just got married. They just became 'partners for life'.

He sighed as they now reached the outskirts of the Kuchiki estate. "Wait here." Rukia mumbled to him before quickly disappearing in a flash step, arriving back only 2 minutes later with Renji next to her, both stuttering as they saw each other.

"Rukia?"

"Oh c'mon you two. Seriously how blind can you be. It's as obvious as daylight what you two feel for each other, especially since you BOTH confide in telling me." She pulled both men along with her. "Ichigo. We both know that tonight isn't going to work that easily because we see each other as friggin family, brother and sister. So…. I'm bringing you two together. You two are going to do it. I'm 'just going to be there', in between. Like the third party."

The tattooed man gazed at her. "and HOW do you expect this to work?"

She smiled softly. "You'll see."

XXXX

An hour later Ichigo found himself in Renji's dark red bedroom. The experienced man having completely turned him on in the best way possible.

He gazed at the redhead's face, knowing damn well that he was actually inside Rukia, pumping harshly, but somehow it was like he wasn't. He looked down at her flushed face while Renji bend down to take one of her nipples in his mouth.

"you alright Rukia?" he asked softly. "knowing that this was her first time as well. The only experienced one here was Renji.

"oh I'm perfectly fine." She said in a high pitched voice as she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, pushing him inside even deeper.

Renji smiled at this and bend forwards towards Ichigo, pulling their lips against each other. He himself was in neither of them thought he would very much like to be inside Ichigo. And if he could trust Rukia on her word, she'd let them actually become lovers…. He'd become Ichigo's mistress so to say. And actually. He didn't mind at all. Even thought he probably should….

He lowered his lips towards the teen's neck, nibbling softly, but not really leaving a permanent mark since they'd be able to trace his reiatsu in it.

He could feel the orange-haired teen's muscles tense as he was so close to coming. A soft smirk touched his lips as he now moved towards his ears and whispered 'come for me' huskily into the teen's ears.

And Ichigo did. He came hard inside of his wife - barely keeping himself from groaning Renji's name -before he collapsed against the redhead panting harshly.

Rukia pulled herself away so Ichigo slipped out of her, shivering when she felt the come run out of her. A soft smile touched her lips when she noticed Ichigo leaning against Renji's chest with his eyes closed, breaths coming out in harsh, breathy pants.

Renji gazed at her with a soft sad smile mouthing 'I'm sorry…. And thank you.' Towards her.

She smiled once again, crawling towards them. "don't mention it…. I could at least let him be happy you know? After all he's done for us. I'll find my love someday as well. I'm just glad that you both can be happy."

"Thank you.. Rukia.." she could hear Ichigo mumble, face still pressed against Renji's chest. "Even thought Renji and I will have to hide this, we can at least be together a little. That really means a lot to me." He sat up and now hugged her tightly. "I really hope you can find someone you love…. Already have your eye on someone?"

"promise me you won't laugh?"

"I won't… Why would I laugh?"

"It's rikichi."

"Rikichi… you mean from my division?" the redhead blinked at her. "Wow….. Now that's unexpected." He mumbled, but they didn't laugh, they just smiled and now both were hugging her.

"I'll try to hint him a little." Renji said grinning widely before he loosened his grip and looked at his clock. "I think it's about time you two go back…It's already 3 AM. If you stay away any longer they'll notice."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo dropped down next to Rukia on their bed, turning towards her. "Thank you." He whispered softly. "I just can't say it enough. Even thought you broke your promise not to tell him…. Thank you."

She smiled at him giving him a soft bump on his arm. "Don't mention it." She said blushing softly. "You finally deserve some happiness."

"yes but so do you. I'll make sure that it stays a secret… After what you've done for me I can't go and harm your honor."

"oh quit talking like that… You sound like nii-sama when you talk about honor." She mumbled, once again bumping him on his arm. "But yes, please do keep it a secret…."

They gazed at each other and after Ichigo once again promised her to help her find her love, they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. change of laws

Rukia and Byakuya glanced briefly at each other when the clan healer walked towards them. He'd have the news if she was indeed pregnant, or if she'd have to try again.

"well?" the elder one asked in his cold, stoic manner.

"congratulations. Rukia-sama. You are carrying the next heir to the family. But there was one thing I was seriously confused about."

"yes and what may that be?"

"I found the reiatsu of a third person all over your body."

"let me guess. Renji's? of course his is all over me. We danced quite a lot last night." She knew that the excuse was weak and easy to counter because there was no way just dancing would transfer those amounts of reiatsu. But she hoped that it'd just make them stop asking.

And thankfully he didn't ask any further questions so she decided to leave as quickly as possible saying :'now excuse me… I'd like to go and tell my husband the news."

Byakuya stared after her as she walked through the door. The news. Not 'the good news' just 'news'. It made him wonder if he'd really done the wrong thing after all because Rukia didn't really seem to be that happy with the decision. He sighed and looked down. He had also noticed her weak excuse and he knew that she knew. It made him wonder what had happened and he was sure as hell going to find out.

XXXX

Rukia entered the 14th divisions office. A new division solely made for the sake of changing and enforcing laws. Their first task was reviewing all the laws and make changes. Then when that task was done, they'd have to check every verdict that central 46 gave, and later on they'd be the judges giving the kind of punishments while the central was just going to be the jury. Saying if the person was guilty or not.

"hej." Ichigo said as he looked up from his papers. "How'd it go?"

"we did it. I'm pregnant." She said, a soft smile on her face as she sat down on the opposite end of his desk.

"you don't seem too happy about that?"

"well… I don't know…. I'm not sure if I'm even ready to become a mother already and here I am, having the 'task' of getting pregnant immediately after the marriage to bear the heir."

"I'm sorry. But hey… I've got some good news as well. Me and Renji made plans to get to know if Rikichi has a person of interest. That way we know how to proceed in making him yours."

She blushed. "you're fast aren't you."

"yeah well…. I owe you big time." He mumbled softly, biting his lip.

"It's alright. But now I've gotta go, tell my captain the news and stuff." She softly hugged him and then left, leaving Ichigo to ponder if he was even ready to become a father. He wasn't sure.

…

The door opened once again, this time revealing his redhaired lover who walked inside and locked said door. "Hej… I heard the news. And I've got some paperwork for you from Kuchiki-taichou" Renji said softly, sitting down in front of the teen. "congrats." He smiled at him before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"well… couldn't have done it without you." The younger one smiled.

Suddenly the door blew open, making Renji quickly sit back down in his chair before he turned around to view the intruder.

"Ikakku. What the hell man. That door was locked for a reason."

"yeah well… What're you two planning. I just got the news and wanted to congratulate our little friend here. "

Renji rolled his eyes and puffed out a stubborn breath. "I was giving him the brother to sister's husband talk."

"which is?"

"It comes down to: Hurt her and I'll kill you."

At this Ikkaku grinned and slapped Renji on the back. "spoken like a true ex-member of the eleventh squad. "Yo.. Ichi…. I also got some news for you. The soutaichou wants to speak to you in his chamber about one of the changes you want to make."

"yeah well… That's going to have to wait because Kuchiki-taichou just send over loads and loads of paperwork and I need Renji's help on them." The perfect excuse on getting them alone once again.

The bald man nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. He knew that work had to happen.

Renji and Ichigo stared at each other before they softly chuckled. "first day and we already almost got caught. We really gotta be careful. Rukia brought us together, now we have to make sure not to get her into any trouble." The younger one said softly, barely above a whisper making Renji nod before he gave the other another quick kiss on the lips.

"now let's get started on that paperwork."

XXXX

Renji opened the door to step outside. "so you finally get it?" he asked the teen. "yes I think so." Came the mumbled response. But the redhead knew that soon enough he'd have to send some of the paper's back to Ichigo to get them right. The only paper he knew was absolutely right was his request to make Rikichi his fukutaichou because he seriously needed someone to help him out with all the paperwork seeing as right now he was the only person in his division. For the rest of the time they'd done some of the paperwork alright, but they most of all had decided to enjoy each other's company for a bit seeing as how there was no real danger in being seen with the windows above the doors and not see-through, and you couldn't really see anything through the Shōji doors as well.

He closed the door behind him and flesh stepped away, not noticing the reiatsu around the corner.

XXXX

The soutaichou stared at Ichigo. "explain this to me Kurosaki-taichou. Why do you want to change the law concerning arranged marriages seeing as how you just entered one."

"yeah well…. Byakuya should be glad that Rukia and I already knew each other for a long time that she used to sleep in my closet so we're used to being in the same room. Not to forget the fact that we were already like friends, family even… Even thought I mean brother and sister. But lots of people who end up in one don't even know each other and then they have to have sex with a stranger, sleep in the same room as that stranger and share their lives with them. I think that pushing someone into a marriage should not be allowed. They can do recommendations sure… But I think that in the end the decision if they want to share their life with someone is up to the person themselves. They can perfectly decide for themselves is that person is worth them or not."

He softly glared at Byakuya, making the clan head once again ponder over his actions.

The soutaichou gazed at him before he nodded in defeat. "Fine. I get your point and I will allow the law to be changed. But I want you to write down the procedures in which they can do recommendations or most of the clans will probably try to find a way to work around the law.

Once again Ichigo shot a look at his brother in law before he nodded at the soutaichou.

"you are all dismissed."


	4. hush

Ichigo gazed as Renji knocked back another glass of sake. He himself would drink as well but he couldn't handle his alcohol that well and they had a mission to attend to right now: Getting to know if Rikichi had a love interest. And if yes: if it was Rukia.

Well if it were that way it would definitely make things way easier.

"So… Rikichi.. Welcome to ma division." He mumbled softly. Pretending like he was already slightly drunk. "I hope you don't mind that I had you transferred but Renji really recommended you to me. Says you're a real great person who I'll be able to trust quickly and stuff."

The youngest male blushed brightly and said his thanks, sipping from his own sake.

"so yo… Rikki… Can I call you Rikki? How's life with you? Got to get to know you a little y'know"

The new lieutenant looked up in surprise. "Uh… sure… you can call me Rikki I guess. And fine. I really never thought that I'd become a lieutenant this fast, I wasn't even a seated officer yet."

"yeah.. well.. I need a person who is trustworthy and has his heart in the right place, power doesn't really matter to me. But You'll be getting stronger soon enough…."

He leaned forwards, leaning his head on his palm. "Talking about heart. How's love going with you? Any interests?"

The kid blushed brightly, trying to hide himself. But that was of course impossible.

Renji chuckled. "So you've got an interest. Does she know… or is it a he?"

"a she." The kid's squeaked. "But she's way out of my league."

Ichigo piped in grinning widely. "now you've got me interested." He said happily. "who is she? Matsumoto?"

The kid shook his head with a bright blush before mumbling something amongst the lines of 'I don't like big breasts'

Oh yeah…. He had had about enough alcohol already if he could say something like that.

"so someone small breasted huh….Soi fong?" no response "Rukia?"

The fact that his face now turned bright red was enough of a clue for them, but Rikichi denied it anyway, squeaking that she was Ichigo's wife.

Ichigo laughed. "oi. Don't get so defensive little man. I don't mind as much as you'd think I would. She's my wife… yes…. But she feels more like my sister."

The kid blushed a little more now as Ichigo patted him on the back.

"Well…. I guess it's about time we head back to our beds. We need to get up early tomorrow…. Well… in a few hours actually and you still need to unpack your stuff.

XXXX

Ichigo crawled into bed next to his wife with a giant smile on his lips. "I've got some good news, and some bad news." He said to her as she turned towards him and waited for him to go on.

"good news is. Rikichi has a crush… on you…. Bad news is... he thinks you're waaayy out of his league not only because you are a fukutaichou, because we solved that problem, but also because you're my wife."

She blushed softly. "and what now? He actually likes me but is too afraid to act on it?"

"yeah… so now operation: 'seduce him' starts. Make sure that Ukitake-taichou sends you over with the paperwork. That way he'll run into you more often. Then it's just a matter of you recognizing him and with time talking more to him and he'll end up wanting to be closer to you." He grinned in this enormously evil way that you normally only saw when you were an enemy ready to die and it made her shiver.

"I'll talk to taichou about it." She said before turning on her back and telling him goodnight.

XXXXX

Renji gazed at his lover as he locked the other's office door. "you sure it's safe?" he asked silently, barely above a whisper as he walked closer to the orange haired teen

"yeah. The only persons who would come inside are Rukia or Rikichi and right now they are in a bar, drinking something. The damn kid finally had the nerves to ask me if he could ask her." The teen chuckled.

By now 4 months had passed since operation 'seduce Rikichi' had started and they got to the point where the kid finally dared to befriend her. They decided to let the friendship grow for a bit first and then after their kid would be born they'd go and talk to him about his feelings and if he wanted to act on them.

Renji smiled and kissed the teen. "He's always been shy." He mumbled against the other's soft lips before kissing him once again. "Love you."

"Love you too. C'mon. Let's go to the back." Ichigo said with an enormous flirty, wide grin on his face, adding "Make me shy" with at teasing whisper.

"oh you bet I will!"

The redhead grabbed his lover and pulled him towards the back of the office where a white, dusty futon lay in case Ichigo had to work overtime. Or in case Renji decided to come by because going the baboon's apartment was no option. The chances of getting caught were too high.

Slowly the younger one pulled the sixt division lieutenant on top of him, kissing him tenderly while he slowly started undressing the man on top of him while said man did the same to him. Turning him into a whimpering mess with his soft, teasing touches in no time.

"c'mon Renji. Stop the teasing already" he mumbled after minutes and minutes of being teased into oblivion. Meanwhile Renji had already fully prepared him and kissed about every inch of his body.

"But I like teasing you. Look at that flushed face." The redhead mumbled while he softly bit into the younger one's right nipple.

The teen released a soft moan before he pulled the lieutenant up for another passionate kiss. "c'mon. Fuck me into this futon. Make it hard for me to walk normally to my house today."

"you asked for it."

In one quick move the baboon thrust inside the captain, capturing the younger's lips to conceal the silent moan coming from his lips, hushing that he had to keep it down.

After a few seconds to give the berry time to adjust he started his pace, rough right from the start. They didn't have that much time until Renji had to be back in the sixth division. Ten minutes top. So he smirked as he pounded the younger one's prostate without mercy, grabbing his cock to pump it with the same rhythm as his thrusts.

"R-Renji… God I'm close already." The teen whimpered. His lover made him look like the virgin he wasn't, making him so close so fast. And a few seconds later he exploded into the other's hand, coating his fingers with white liquid.

Renji brought his hand up to his mouth, licking his fingers clean without stopping his thrusts inside his lover who he soon followed after the edge, burying himself deep inside and coming into the man's core before collapsing on top of him.

They gazed at one another before quickly kissing each other and starting to get dressed. There was no time for after-sex-cuddles.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Ichigo asked softly, knowing what the answer would be.

"Of course. Let's go to the training grounds tomorrow. You're getting rusted." Renji said with an enormous grin on his face before silently whisperen 'I love you' and 'we're not only going to train there'. And then he left, leaving a brightly blushing strawberry behind.


	5. hypocrite laws

**A**N**: You probably notice how this story is going pretty fast. But I decided to keep this story short (7 chapter at MOST) because I still got some other ideas and; well, I still have to finish 'will you be my alpha', 'Kill me before I die' and 'Thank the pink arrancar. And well, there's also the fact that I think that this story (with only one review and almost no alerts and stuff, isn't really THAT popular. So yeah XD. Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll add the part on the training grounds **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How long has this been going on." The stoic captain, Byakuya, asked his now 7 months pregnant sister and her husband. They were standing in the main house in a room far away from all the other people

The two accused ones gazed at each other, both feeling slightly guilty and embarrassed. As well as a little pissed off. Byakuya had had someone shadow them, keep an eye on them because he found it to be suspicious that they went on a 'walk' on their wedding night and came back covered in Renji's reiatsu.

The teen glared at his brother-in-law, not answering the question.

"If you don't answer me I WILL get Renji here and ask him myself." The noble stated, gaze showing them that he was indeed pretty pissed off at this. But they were still not ready to answer the question.

" I want an answer now. Rukia. Tell me. How long has this been going on between Renji and Kurosaki. Did you even know about i?"

She glared at her brother. "Of course I know! I'm the one who suggested it to them!" When she realized what she'd said she quickly covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide. That was not supposed to come out.

"you suggested it? How can you tell your husband to CHEAT on you?"

"He wasn't cheating on me. When there's no romantic love between two people you can't cheat on one another! He had feelings for Renji for like FOREVER, and Renji returned those feelings but both were too fucking chicken to tell each other and then YOU came with this stupid proposal of me marrying someone I see as a brother. I had to make a child with my brother who was still experiencing his first love. So I had him experience his first love."

The stoic noble gazed at his sister, guilt striking him softly, but he kept that well hidden.

"Have you no idea what this would do to the house honor if the elders or the other noble houses find out about this?"

"Then don't tell them. We can hide it, keep it a secret." Ichigo now tried. He knew that Byakuya was playing it dirty here because it would make Rukia feel guilty. She really did care about the honor, but she just cared about emotions more.

"I found out." The stoic noble captain stated. "So will the others."

"But you only found out because you had someone keep an eye on us!" Rukia yelled at her brother. She was slowly losing it. Her brother could be so dense sometimes. Mostly when it involved emotions. How could he not see that she was perfectly fine with all this. How could he not see the love between the two men she saw as her brothers.

But the clan head didn't respond on the accusation. Instead he just repeated his first question.

"Since when has this been going on?"

Right at that moment the door opened and the cause of Byakuya's problem walked inside. Being lurked there by Ichigo's reiatsu running wild. He just knew that something was amok. Something wasn't right and when he heard the question he immediately knew what that was.

His captain found out. Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit

Okay. That was real bad but he decided to keep his cool and answer the question like nothing was wrong at all.

"Since they visited me on their wedding night." He stated, staring his captain in the eye. He knew how Rukia and Ichigo felt about being told to get married and it was about time that his stoic captain found out about that as well.

"Rukia came to me before the wedding and told me all about Ichigo's feelings, knowing all too well how I felt about him, and proposed that I became his 'mistress'. She also asked me to help out with the wedding night because we both knew that it would be about the only thing Ichigo didn't really have the courage for. We all know how focused he is on emotions and what he thinks is right or wrong . So we both came to the conclusion that it would be better for him as well to involve me. We couldn't let him have his first time without his love present."

The captain glared at his lieutenant, but said man immediately went on with his explanation while going to stand in between Ichigo and Rukia, grabbing their hands.

"I never entered either of them on their wedding night. I was only there to make sure everything went well, that Ichi didn't freak out about having to make love to Rukia who he sees as a sister."

The room was silent for a while. Not just silent, but really pressing silent. He could see Byakuya fighting his emotions behind his eyes. And he could also see that the stoic man wasn't ready to let emotions lead him just yet.

"Isn't there a way that this can go on without hurting the house honor?" Ruka asked after a while, looking at the floor. "Because I also have a love interest who we know returns my feelings. Right now he's just too scared to act on them." She lifted her gaze and stared into her brother's eyes. "and It's not like there aren't members in our family who have mistresses."

"yes. But we are the main house! We are more strictly bound to the rules than them."

"then what do you say about the council?" Rukia asked, hating that one particular sentence her brother just said. "I know some of them go to brothels and have multiple lovers. Would they really be so hypocrite as to forbid us to have lovers! It's not like we'd be making children out of the wedlock!"

That startled Byakuya. He, of course, knew about the council and their relations, but he didn't know that Rukia knew. He also knew she was right. It would indeed be incredibly hypocrite as to forbid them what they themselves were doing. But he also knew they would be that hypocrite.

"I fear there is nothing we can do Rukia. Renji and Ichigo will have to cancel their relationship and you will not start yours with your love interest."

"I refuse to do that." Renji stated. "I will not cancel my relationship with Ichi just because of a bunch of hypocrites."

The noble stared at his fukutaichou. "you WILL do as I say Abarai-fukutaichou. You will not bring any dishonor to my family."

"And that won't happen if you don't tell them or we at least get a chance to talk to them about it ourselves because you obviously don't understand what it's like to be forced into a marriage."

"And you do?"

The redhead shook his head. "But I've seen it happen before and I've seen it happen to my best friend and my sister so I've heard enough about it to know at least a little."

Byakuya huffed. His lieutenant had no idea what he was talking about.

"Nii-sama… Please. He's done so much for all of us. At least let him be happy." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "He at least deserves that doesn't he. He even left his family behind to get married to me because I asked him to. To help our family honor." She knew she was trying to work on his feelings of guilt, and dear god, did she hope it was working.

And apparently it was working because the man sighed and nodded, turning to Ichigo. "Fine. I'll give you until the heir is born. If they haven't found out by then we will talk again. But if they even have the slightest suspicion about the both of you I want you to immediately cancel your relationship with my fukutaichou and keep your distance from each other.

"So if we can keep this hidden for 2 more months you'll think about letting us discuss this with the council."

"I haven't said that."

"But you will?"

The man grumbled his positive response before taking his leave, leaving the three younger ones to discuss what they were going to do.


	6. Hypocrite?

2 months passed, and they were standing in front of the stoic noble once again. They'd been able to keep it well hidden. So their part of the deal was kept. Now it was Byakuya's turn. His turn to call the council and side with them on the subject.

Renji could see that Byakuya didn't like it at all. But a promise is a promise.

"I can't promise they will agree to this."

"yeah, yeah. We know." Ichigo said, scowl visible on his face. He wanted this day to be over. To know if the council was going to allow it to go on.

Not that they were really going to listen to the council when they didn't agree. Their love was worth more than that.

Half an hour later the council was assembled and they entered the room, all three of them holding hands with eyes that showed enormous stubbornness.

"Care to explain to us why you suddenly called the council together? Byakuya-sama." Came the voice of the head-elder.

Ichigo twitched at the voice. It was quite obvious that the man wasn't pleased with them being there as well.

"yes. Well. We have an issue we would like to discuss with the council." Said the stoic noble when he sat down at the head of the table. "That issue being the love relations between Renji and Ichigo and Rukia's love interest in somebody else."

Renji huffed when he noticed people's eyes widening.

"and who is that love interest, care we ask?"

Rukia glared at the old man. "Right now that is none of you business seeing as how I haven't even started my relationship with them yet. We are just here to get your positive response on Renji's and Ichigo's relationship. "

"and why would you want that?"

"cuz I'm the one who put them together. And I also know that some of you have affairs as well, from which your wives do NOT know."

The toon looked around the room. He had known that fact, but just by looking at the council he could easily tell about who she was talking because said men had slightly widened eyes and some of them were even biting their lips.

"Are you blackmailing us?"

An evil glint appeared in Rukia's eyes. "You bet your asses I am. Wouldn't it be quite hypocrite of you to allow yourselves to have affairs, but not us?"

A cough sounded from her left. "Rukia. That is enough. Just say the conditions we spoke about for them to be able to accept it."

She huffed. "Fine. There's actually only one. As long as Ichigo and I are still married I won't go and get pregnant. We also spoke about probably getting a divorce when our child is about 4 years old. That being the age when most children could be handled by one person. But we'll get to the details of that when it happens. The only thing I'd like to mention about that is that I would like it if Ichigo would be allowed to stay in the mansion. I want our child to have her father near."

The council was staring at her in disbelief. They couldn't believe that she was really asking this of them. But she had a point. It would be immensely hypocrite of them. Well, that and the fact that she would probably tell their wives of their affairs if they were to disagree with her.

So they agreed, reluctantly, but they agreed.

Rukia smiled as she walked out of the council office, being followed by Renji and Ichigo. The now 'recognized couple'.

When they arrived at Ichigo's and Rukia's room she turned around with a big smirk on her lips. "Congrats boys. I'll be leaving now, got to meet up with Rikichi." She said with the smirk still playing on her lips. "Have fun."

The two men stared at her in shock. "You have a date with Rikki? You're going to tell him."

A soft nod and a bright blush told them their answer and they smiled back at her right before she pushed them in the bedroom.

The door closed behind them and Renji turned to his lover. "So. I guess we both know what she's suggesting, don't we?" The redhead asked with a smirk playing on his lips before pushing the teen towards the bed. "Let's celebrate."

A soft moan escaped the teens lips when Renji attacked his neck, softly biting and sucking at it before licking at it in a way of apology.

It didn't take long for the both of them to undress each other, lips attacking each other while hands roamed each other's chests and abdomen.

The teen placed his hands on top of Renji's head, softly pushing him down towards where he wanted it the most. "Renji. Please."

"Alright Alright." The redhead mumbled with a grin, taking the younger one's member into his mouth and sucking it softly, making the owner of it moan and pant.

Soon the redhead placed his hand in front of Ichigo's mouth, humming around the member to tell him exactly what he wanted to bring across.

And Ichigo understood it perfectly. He took the fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, wetting them as much as he possible could until Renji deemed them wet enough and pulled them out.

He teasingly rubbed the fingers along the other's entrance before suddenly plunging it inside, making Ichigo, who didn't expect him to suddenly do that, yelp loudly.

"R-Renji. More… Just… More… Please."

"I'd be glad to." The other one mumbled as he pushed the second finger inside ,stretching the puckered hole before adding the third finger and scissoring them once again. After a while he pulled them out again and positioned himself, ready to plunge deeply inside his younger lover.

"You ready?"

"always."

Renji grinned at that and thrust inside completely, hitting Ichigo's prostate dead on, knowing exactly where to aim to make the orange haired wail in pleasure. His speed increased with time and he started thrust harder as well. All this making Ichigo moan as loud as never before. They were actually pretty sure the whole house probably heard them.

"Renji! God I'm close already."

The redhead chuckled. "You sure you're no longer a virgin?" he smugly mumbled near the other one's ear.

"Fu-fuck you Renji."

A groan escaped the teen as Renji thrust inside even harder, going even deeper as a response to Ichigo's curses and making the younger one come, panting out Renji's name while white spurts of come coated their chests.

His contracting butt muscles sending Renji over the edge as well, the man moaning out Ichigo's name loudly before collapsing on top of him.

Both males were breathing harshly, trying to catch said breath as they laid there. And when they finally did, Renji pulled out and collapsed back next to his lover, laying his arm over him.

"Luv'ya." He mumbled towards his dozing lover, dozing off himself after Ichigo repeated the words, but in his own way. "I love you too asshole."

XXXX

**AN: I'm so sorry that the lemon was so short. But I guess this is it! :D this is the end of this story :D  
I didn't want to make this story too long and complicated . So this was it, the end :D I hope you enjoyed it. Please review ? Maybe I'll write that training scene if I get enough reviews ? **


End file.
